RWBY: Hellsing Dawn
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: A grimmoid who lost the will to lives meet a woman of blue and white with a voice of a angel under the moon light of the Full Moon.


Springfield Harkmen, a lawyer with a thick accent and wearing a bowler hat and chesterfield coat from the city of Vale of the kingdom of Vale, a kingdom that is around between 562, 590, 793, or 897 years old since the date of the kingdom that was founded was long since lost to time itself, is traveling on a four-horse coach driven by a driver and a gunman with two coachgun along with a few passagers, a wife and husband, that was riding on one of the few roads, that went through a forest, that lead to one of the villages for a stop at it of the dragon-shaped and mostly mountain-covered continent of Fahist, a continent that laid north and northwest of Saunus that was known for having the most dangerous and powerful grimms in the entire world of Remnant that even outshine the grimms of Menagerie and being mostly inhabited only by a few villages on the continent, in order to meet with a person by the name of Lord Alexander Ulysses Card, or just Lord Alucard or Lord Alpha for short, to negotiatie, oversee, and provide legal support for real estate transaction due to a letter sent by him a week earilier to an old owner who wanted to sell his real estate and was heading to his home castle, called Deadman's castle, but sometimes called Hellmens' castle or the Castle of the Werewolves, somewhere in below the mountains of Fahist called Hades' passage. The only road that head toward that place is the village that was either below, along, or on the mountain pass he was heading toward.

Springfield decide to start a conversion with the husband and wife with his unusual and funny accent to save himself from being bored since the journey was seem to be long and boring.

Springfield: "This is quite a farmer's daughter, I was quite compel ter introduce myself since I'm just a queen's park ranger ter ya peoples 'ere."

The husand and wife just give him a raised eyebrow and strange look to him due to his funny accent as he raised his hand to them to shake their hands.

Springfield: "I'm Springfield 'arkmen, a lawyer from the city of Vale."

The husband then laugh at that as he shook Springfield's hand.

Husband: "Ah! The kingdom of Vale! My wife and i would love to see it, don't we dear?"

The wife just made a 'hmm' sound as her husband laugh. Springfield then rub one of his hand on his forehead as he was beginning to sweat from the journey to the village.

Springfield: "I ain't quite accustom ter these roads. I wish wahn of the burnt cinder were ter be open as i orange peel a bit dizzy from the chuffin' 'eat of the journey."

The husband then understand of what Springfield was saying through his accent.

Husband: "A sweaty? I'll open the window for you, as i do want to check out the window and want to know how long it will take now."

The husband open the window to ask the driver.

Husband: "Driver-"

The husband then saw the sun setting and shouted in sheer terror at the driver because if the sun is settling already, then it means that the grimm will more likey to attack villages and carriages during the night.

Husband: "THE SUN IS SETTING! WE MUST MAKE IT TO THE VILLAGE BEFORE DARK!"

The husband shouted 'quick' over and over as the driver and gunman saw the sun setting and made his four horses to go quickly as fast as possible as their legs can carry them. Springfield, who doesn't what's going on but he know to hold on, and the passager hold on as the coach head toward the villagers at full speed. They made it to the village before the sun went down fully.

One of the villager open one of the door of the coach, accidentally causing Springfield to fall from the coach and onto the dirt ground before he sarcastically thank the villager.

Springfield: "Thank ya."

Springfield then saw the gunman taking his luggage down.

Springfield: "Daan't take me luggage down, gunman. 'cause i want ya and the chuffin' driver of this cockroach ter take me ter 'ades' passage tonight."

Gunman: "Oh, yes."

The gunman then throw Springfield's luggage to the ground at his feet and the driver said to him.

Driver: "It's too dark. I go no further. From here on, you walk. Because i don't to go to that... 'place.' So goodbye and hope you take care of yourself!"

The driver and gunman drove the coach somewhere they can sleep at while one of the elders of the village spoke to him in fright.

Elder: "You are going on tonight?"

Springfield: "Yeah. I'm garn ter Deadman's Castle."

Everyone in part of the village were shock when he said he is going to Deadman's Castle and mutter the name of the castle to themselves, which confused Springfield.

Springfield: "Yeah, i'm supposed ter meet Lord Alpha in 'is 'ome."

They were even more shocked when they heard he was meeting with Lord Alpha with dread in their voices... until one of them mistakingly said 'Bela Lugosi?' in confusion before Springfield continue to speak with the villagers.

Springfield: "Well, yeah. I 'ave business with the bleedin' lord."

Elder: "No, no, no, you must not go."

Springfield: "Why not?"

Elder: "We people of the this mountain pass fear him because... we believe he is somekind of vampire that no vampire hunter could ever kill because none when out of the castle."

Springfield: "A vampire?"

Elder: "Yes, creatures of the dead, raising from their coffin of their grave at night."

?: "Yes. But... we don't know... _what_ Lord Alpha is."

Then... there a was a middle-age Roma who came out of a house that was by the road that lead to Deadman's castle and walk toward Springfield to give him a warning about Lord Alpha.

MAR: "All we do know of... him... is that he doesn't... go out of his castle, neither day or night, but... if he want someone to come to his castle... he'll sent a letter, usually our village, of someone to come to his castle. Stories of Deadman's castle told by our ancestors said that it was originally both a prison and a fortress. You're the first person outside of Fahist to come here due to Lord Alpha's letter... I wish I could tell you more, but I fear... he is watching over me and listing to what we says..."

And with that, the middle-age Roma went back to her house by the road. Springfield, a bit scared, but is determined to make to Lord Alpha's home tonight.

Springfield: "Well, 'eaven and 'ell, if I 'ave ter bowl of chalk, I 'ave ter bowl of chalk."

Springfield pick up his luggage from the ground and walk to the road. The village elder tried to stop him and beg not to go to Lord Alpha's home.

Elder: "No! Don't go! Please! I beg of you!"

Springfield turn to face the elder to tell him.

Springfield: "But ya not gonna stand. I'm expected. Well... ta."

Springfield tip his hat and start walking on the road leading to Lord Alpha's home of Deadman's Castle while the sun continue to set.

* * *

 _Later... that night..._

Springfield was walking on the road alone during the early part of the night with the full moon piercing through the cloud, but that wasn't terrifying part about it... because, unusually, it was night... but there were no grimms in sight. Which made him paranoid about it. Spring then saw the home of Lord Alpha himself as he was walking toward it, Deadman's Castle...

It was rather more like something cross between a fortified castle for defend and a gigantic prison that was build like a fortress as structure make it easily the best defenced castle in Fahist and even the world of Remnant in more ancient times and could be still one of the best at this time. Its stone walls stand lifeless and dead, but proudly due to the materials that build the castle as it was Fahist Granite, a special kind of Granite that is only found in the mountains of Fahist, mixed in with Fahist Obsidian, a special kind of Obsidian that is also only found in the mountains of Fahist, giving it a dark black color with a hue of dark purple. It give the castle an even more dead and lifeless feeling to it as it was under a lenticular cloud that easily cover 3 mountain where Deadman's Castle is located in between. On top of the castle, there were many statues of mystical creatures and grimms. In front of the castle, there was a deep canyon with sharp edges on the cliff wall and a riverbank below that cut through one of the 3 mountains with a lake surrounding the northwest of the castle in direction wise, being fed by a couple of rivers in the mountains before pouring into a small river before pouring into the canyon as a waterfall. The only way in the castle was an arch bridge with two statues of beowolves biting into a neck of a person and made from the same materials as the castle. One of the most unusual things about the castle is that no plant life was near or surrounding the castle itself.

Springfield made his way to the arch bridge and cross it as he walk toward the door and knock on it. Springfield look behind before the doors of the castle somehow open on its own. He enter the castle before putting down his luggages and look around the inside of the castle in marvel of its style. Before suddenly, the doors of the castle closed on their own on him and Springfield to the door and tried to opened them, but failed, so he back away from the doors in fear.

Then... Ruby, under her alias Lord Alpha and in a form that resemble her normal form except without the grimm mask to make it more closer when she was once human before she was turn into a grimmoid but with wolf ears, appear on the stairs and spoke to Springfield in a deep, but high femine and emotionless monotone voice.

Ruby: " _Welcome to my castle and home._ "

Springfield was startled and turn around to see Ruby before he spoke to hir.

Springfield: "Oh! 'a ya do? I'm Springfield 'arkmen, a lawyer from the kingdom of Vale ter clock Lord Alpha the III ter rabbit and pork wif transaction of real estate."

Ruby slowly transcend down the stairs and meet Springfield in person.

Ruby: " _I am Lord Alpha. Come with me to your room that was prepare for you for the night in. I'm sure you tired._ "

Ruby pick up Springfield's luggages and walk up the stair with him following hir up. Ruby phase through the web, which Springfield saw in disbelief before Ruby spoke to him.

Ruby: " _Come, Springfield._ "

Springfield attempt to walk through the web like Ruby did, but fail as he is now tangles up in it. Ruby then waited for him at enterance of his room as he walk in and try to get the web off of himself before she show the room to him.

Springfield: "Sorry. I'm a bit tangle, embarrassin' 'eaven and 'ell as i thought I bear's paw ya bowl of chalk through the chuffin' web, so I assume I could. But then again, I didn't assume that you're a wolf faunus ter begin with-"

Ruby was already annoyed with Springfield's constant babbling with his thick accent that she got a headache from him before she stop him.

Ruby: " _Springfield, I don't care. Now if you're not too tired from your journary here, i like to discuss real estate transaction for purchase._ "

Springfield: "Oh yeah. Of course, papers wite 'ere."

Ruby lead Springfield to a table and chair to sit on, which were dusty. He sit on the chair and brought out the papers and a pen from his leather-made briefcase and put them on the table.

Springfield: "Sign wite 'ere."

Ruby signed the papers. Springfield then notice that his finger is bleeding and take out a napkin.

Springfield: "Oh dear, i must have accidentally injured myself."

Ruby just shook hir head at this idiotic lawyer before she spoke something in some unknown language.

Ruby: " _Blodel._ " 'Idiot'

And she left the room to let Springfield sleep in his room.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Springfield was sleeping quietly on his bed in his room until the door of the room open on its own, which reveal two female beautiful vampire prostitutes floating into his room while they sung a beautiful song. Their singing woke Springfield up and look at them in shock as they doing... things to the furnitures of his room.

Springfield: "Me god! Wot 're ya doing ter the bleedin' furniture?!"

The two female vampires prostitutes then climb on his bed and they start doing it to him as well.

Springfield: "Wagwan? Wot is this abaht?! 'oo 're ya'll?! I 'ave ya kna that me Biscuits and Cheese ya standin' on! Nah! Stop it! Stop it at once! Nate, this is Pete Tong! This is Pete Tong! This is Pete Tong ya 'eard me! Pete Tong! This is..."

Springfield then start to enjoying it as well.

Springfield: "Pete Tong me! Pete Tong me! Rob me Jonh Wayne aahhht!"

Ruby walked pass his room while she saw what was going on... only for hir to come into the room with a annoyed expression on hir face.

Ruby: " _Stop you two_!"

The two female vampires prostitutes turn their heads to see Ruby as she gesture them to come to her. They climb out of Springfield's bed while he cover himself under the blanket in sheer fear and terror as they listen to Ruby using hir normal voice while she look annoyed at them.

Ruby: " _ **What is going on here? Look, I understand that you two like to have aggressive sex, but he is important for something... as i've planned for him being my slave. Now get you money i've pay in the front and leave until if i'll send you a letter.**_ "

Ruby walk toward Springfield while the two start floating and singing their beautiful song... until Ruby shouted at them in annoyance.

Ruby: " _ **AND WOULD YOU STOP THAT!**_ "

They stop and walk out of the room. Ruby came over to Springfield, hiding under the blanket in his bed before she spoke to him.

Ruby: " _So Springfield... do you feel better now? You were having a nightmare due to the... prostitutes i've hired for... things._ "

Springfield: "Wait, they were...?"

Ruby: " _Yes._ "

Springfield: "I daan't kna if it was a Lionel Blaire. But it was so real and vivid... Bol-lo Of Glue beautiful women grindin' and 'eaving... 'ave ya ever been to the kingdom of Mistral?"

Ruby: " _Yes. Come closer... maybe a old method will help you relax._ "

Ruby then gesture him to come closer before she begun to hypnotizing him as she appear in hir normal form and spoke in hir normal voice.

Ruby: " _ **Look into my eyes. Your eyelids are getting heavy. You feel that-**_ "

Then Springfield fell asleep in the middle of it, which annoyed hir.

Ruby: " _ **Springfield... you fell asleep to soon. So wake the hell up.**_ "

Ruby then slap him to wake Springfield up and continue to hypnotizing him.

Ruby: " _ **Are you feeling drowize-**_ "

Then Springfield fell asleep again, which she groan and mutter in annoyance.

Ruby: " _ **Either if he an idiot or I need to work on my hypnosis or even both... SPRINGFIELD.**_ "

Ruby then pick him up into the air by his arms and continue to hypnotizing him.

Ruby: " _ **Now listen to me. You heard only my voice, for this moment on, you are my slave for a important task at hand. You wll sacrifice everything to me and I might in return... I will you an immortal life by killing other lives. Not human lives, no, only animals and plants lives including insect, spider, and any anthropods. I have order the Flying Dutchman's Revnge to take us to the city of Vale. We will leave tomorrow evening. I command you over the safety of my coffin that will I sleep in for the journary.**_ "

Springfield: "Yeah, master."

* * *

 _A day later..._

The Flying Dutchman's Revenge, piloted by Davy Jones in his human form and the ship was taking on a full-ridgged sailship form, was crossing the Emprise du Lion Sea in a violet storm. The crew preparing the worse of the storm as they tighten the cargo of the ship, unaware that they just going to be soon food for Ruby to feed on by Davy Jones. Down at the cargo hold where Ruby's coffins at, the rope that hold hir coffin broke and cause its slide to a side-to-side and Ruby let out a deadpan 'ow' as the coffin hit the inside wall of the ship. Springfield and went after his master's coffin as its slide to the left.

Springfield: "I'm comin', master!'

Springfield gotting his hold on his master's coffin... only for it to slide to the right... and then it slide to the left, when his foot got caught by a rope and fell to the floor of the ship. He immediately got up and grab some rope to stop his master's coffin from sliding. He then grab a lantern and open the coffin, which Ruby stand up. That was when Davy Jones came into the cargo hold in his true form and told Ruby.

Davy: " **The crew is ready. And they don't know a thing about it that they you're meal for the night.** "

Ruby: " _ **Good. Time for the first meal.**_ "

Ruby then blew out the lantern's fire.

* * *

 _A day later..._

A newspaper stated that a ship run aground in the harbor of city of Vale, there was only one survivor, who was none other than Springfield, and the captain's body is never found on the ship. It also state that some kind of a huge black wolf-like hellhound jumped from the abandon ship and disappear into the fog of the night.

* * *

 _Later that night... at a opera house..._

At a opera theater that was known as the Lawrance's Theater. A white-hair 17-year old woman with blue eyes, Luna Schnee (who is using her mother's last name in order for her father to remember her by), also known by her nickname of Hellsing due to her beautiful singing voice, who is a kind and gentle soul and was kinded to anyone who've met her and was threated as kind and respected person of all of city of Vale, as her body was different from other woman at this time, more refine natural body-shape and long beautiful white hair which capture the hearts of many mens with bigger breasts as well, was in a box of the balcony with her less-than respected whiny, arrogance, idiotic, envy, annoying, daddy's little girl, butt-kisser, want to be in control of anything, spoiled brat who want anything for herself and care only for herself of a half-sister Mary Steward, along with her soon-to-be husband who ever wonder why is even with this woman of all people and their father's assistant, Jonathan Thompson. Mary was, obivious to anyone who can't tolerence her, whining and complaining about something.

Mary: "Luna! Why would you just wear a corset like other women so that mens will be more attractive to you?!"

Hellsing: "Because I have breathing problems remember? If i wear those things, i'll have toruble breathing, beside, I prefer mens who can respect me as an equal and they must a certain appearance i like."

Mary mutter under her breath as she called her sister a 'slut' to her, which Hellsing ignored as she always complained about her. Mary then talk to her husband in order to lend off of some steam.

Mary: "This is a nice place, Jonathan."

Jonathan: "Yes, it is quite a nice place."

Then their father, Dr. John Steward, a doctor of a insane asylum he owned and in his 50s, come through the curtain and enter the box they were in before kissing Mary's hand and sitting down.

John: "I'm sorry i am late, my dear."

Mary: "We were worry, father."

John: "Yes, yes yes. I was busy at the asylum and sanitarium. The most extraordinary lunatic was brought in today, he was the only survivor of that ship that drifted into the harbor. Bizarre I tell you!"

Outside of the box the Seward family was in... Ruby, who now has taken an form which hir face look hir human face with wolf ears on top of her and wearing a tuxedo with hir cloak on it, was walking toward, which a lady in red greeted her.

LIR: "Hello, can I help you sir?"

Ruby: " _Yes, i'm interest into meeting Dr. Steward..._ "

Ruby then hypnotize her into telling Dr. Steward that she want to meet with him and his family in the box... only for lady in red to accidentally bump her head into a electric lamp and fall, which annoyed Ruby.

Ruby: " _I seriously need to work on my hypnosis abilities._ "

And the lady in red immediately woke up, got herself up, and then asked hir.

LIR: "Hello, can I help you sir?"

Ruby sighed in defeat _and_ annoyance before she decide to do it for herself before she deadpan at the lady in red.

Ruby: " _Nevermind, i'll do it for myself. And for your misery performance, you will receive no tip."_

The lady in red was shock what she just said before Ruby enter the box and closed the curtains behind her, everyone in the box turned to look except for Hellsing, who thought it was just another important person who is interest in meeting her father and just continue to read a book of her mother encountering somekind of giant black wolf which interest her.

Ruby: " _Excuse me, are you Doctor Steward?_ "

John: "Why yes?"

Ruby: " _I have just purchase a real estate near your asylum and home._ "

John: "Quite so and you are?"

Ruby: " _Oh forgive me. I sometimes forget to introduce myself. I am Lord Alpha-_ "

Ruby was then interrupted when the lady in red remember the message of Ruby.

LIR: "Dr. Steward, there is a message for you in the lobby."

Ruby just sighed in annoyance as Dr. Steward went by hir and closed the curtain. Jonathan decide to introduce himself to hir.

Jonathan: "Eh, how do you do Lord Alpha. Umm, i'm Jonathan Thompson, Doctor Seward's assistance. This is soon to be my wife, Mary Steward. And this her sister, Luna Steward- i mean uhh..."

Hellsing closed the book in order to correct him, but when she turn, both she and Ruby soon saw each other in silent.

To Hellsing; Lord Alpha, Ruby's alias, was dark and tall with wolf ears adding to that character. It made hir look so charming yet so dark and mysterious at the same time as hir aura felt the same way. Which make hir... other worldly about hir. Like the Phantom of the Opera.

To Ruby; Hellsing was like Weiss, her girlfriend, in everyway. Beautiful, elegant, smart and all down amazing... she remind hir of Weiss when she was still human. Her aura... felt so warm and gentle that it melt her hateful and sorrowful heart.

Jonathan then spoke to them.

Jonathan: "Are you okay, you two?"

Ruby: " _Yes._ "

Hellsing: "Yes, thank you very much, Jonathan. I'm Luna Schnee, but just called me Hellsing as i have an amazing voice. I'm just... amazed by you, Lord Alpha."

Ruby: " _Yes, i'm quite amazed by you as well. We must get together and have a long discussion with each other. If now, i may take my leave._ "

Hellsing then left her hand to Ruby and she kiss her hand. They look at each other in silent before Hellsing broke the silence.

Hellsing: "Lord Alpha?"

Ruby: " _I'm sorry, Hellsing. I notice you have beautiful blue eyes and an voice that sound like a song to my ears._ "

Hellsing: "Why thank you."

Ruby then head toward the curtain, but before she opened them, Hellsing spoke to hir.

Hellsing: "Oh... and Alpha... could you come to the opera at a older-style. but larger opera theater tomorrow night if possible? I'll be singing on stage."

Ruby: " _I'll certainly do._ "

And with that, Ruby left. Hellsing use her fan to cool herself down. Mary mutter under her breath and whisper to herself as she call her half-sister a 'bitch'. Which, unfortunately for her, Ruby has heard thank to her special grimmoid abilities and made a mental note to drink her in order to turn her into a easily killed grimmoid with no aura.

* * *

 _A day later..._

Ruby leaning against the wall of one of the 5 vomitorium on the right side of the stage of the opera theater called Erik and Christine's Opera in her normal form under the shadow of the vomitorium. Then... the room gotting as the music of the musicians performing it begin to play... before the spotlight turn on, revealing Hellsing Schnee as she spoke the lyrics of the song she was singing.

" _Tonte el quo no entienda. Cuenta una leyenda... Que una hembra gitana! Conjuro a la luna... Hasta el amanecer... Llorando pedia... Al llegar el dia, desposar un cale... 'Tendras a tu hombre, piel morena'... Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena... Pero a cambio quiero, el hijo primero... Que le engendres a el... Que quien su hijo inmola, para no estar sola... Poco le iba a querer... Luna quiere ser madre... Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer... Dime luna de plata... Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel... Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! De padre canela, nacio un nino! Blanco como el lomo, de un armino! Con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna! Nino albino de luna! Maldita su estampa, este hijo es de un payo! Y yo no me lo callo! Luna quiere ser madre! Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer! Dime luna de plata! Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel! Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! Gitano al creerse deshonrado! Se fus a su mujer, cuchillo en mano! De quien es el hijo? Me has enganao fijo, y de muerte la hirio! Luego su hizo al monte, con el nino en brazos, y alli le abandono! Luna quiere ser madre! Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer! Dime luna de plata! Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel! Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! Y las noches que haya luna llena... sera porque el nino este de buenas... Y si el nini llora menguara la luna... Para hacerle una cuna... Y si el nini llora menguara la luna! Para hacerle una cuna! Hijo de la luna~!_ "

Hellsing finished her song as the musicans finished theirs. Soon... the audience claps their hands in amazment. Ruby, who saw it all to the end, form a single tear on hir, which suprised hir as she wipe it away, as she never felt such sadness in such a long time that doesn't what even sadness even feel like. She turn and leave through the shadow of the vomitorium, which only Hellsing notice her leaving despite the shadow. She wish she could have that talk with hir and get to know her better as she could help her.

* * *

 _Later... that night..._

Hellsing was preparing to go to bed and she stare out of her window at Ruby's home, a old manor, she recently bought as she spoke to herself while she strip down.

Hellsing: "Ohh, Lord Alpha... I wish we could have that long, long, long talk right now."

Before she fully strip down her cloth and into her night gown, she saw Ruby, cover fully by her dark black hood and dark black cloak in, unknown to her, normal form. She strip fully to let hir to see her body in sight, which made hir smirk at her while she smile back at hir. Hellsing went to bed... before Ruby focus her attention on Mary's room and giving her karma for being everything that is opposite of Hellsing.

She transform into a Nevermore and flew to her room before landed on a tree branch... which a crow accidentally hit the window of Mary's room and fall to the ground while Ruby give the crow a deadpan look. Which awoken Mary and she look out of the window, but she saw nothing outside and went back to sleep. Ruby then use hor shadow-like abilities to enter Mary's room without making a sound before she reform into hir normal form and look down at Mary's sleeping state... only for a knock to be heard. Ruby instantly disappear into the shadow before Mary woke up as her father and Jonathan enter the room and turn on the light.

John: "Excuse us, my dear."

Mary: "Oh, father and, *gasp*, Jonathan! I was sleeping..."

John: "Y-yes, w-we sorry. But we heard a noise from the bushes below your window. We thought it was might be a prowler, yes."

Jonathan: "Yes, would you mind to tell me we would look about in your room?"

Mary: "Oh no, please do."

Both Dr. Steward and Jonathan check every hiding spot, but find nothing out of the ordinary.

Jonathan: "Nothing out there."

John: "Nothing in this here either. What a relief... i'm confidence there no danger here what so ever."

Dr. Steward then gesture his assistant to go to the door.

John: "Sorry to disturb you, my dear. We search every inch of the room, there no sight of anyone else here. Good night."

Mary: "Good night."

Dr. Steward grab the door handle and find something wrong with it.

John: "Something wrong with this handle.. not to worry, i'll give a jolly good slam."

Dr. Steward slam the door as Mary went back to sleep... only for Ruby to reform back into hir normal form and look down at Mary. She walk slowly to her... and went down before she bit her neck and begun to drink most of her blood...

* * *

 _Later... that morning..._

Springfield was in Dr. Steward's Asylum and Sanitarium and bit his tumb's nail. That when a random someone talk to him through the door.

RP: "Springfield!"

Springfield: "Yeaaahhh?!"

RP: "I can't take it! Can you take it? The lights, the screaming, and the crazy faces staring at me! The wall are closing in on me! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

AS: "Guard! Get back to the work!"

He is reveal to be the guard and immediately went back to work. A member of the staff who was carrying his coat open the door to Springfield's asylum room and went to prepare him to meet with Dr. Seward.

AS: "Come along then, Springfield. You going to have tea with the doctor."

Sprignfield: "At Present and Past, na you'll will clock Martin, Dr. Seward will Adam 'n Eve i'm not 6s and 7s."

Martin: "I wouldn't bet my luck. Let's go."

The Martin take to him to Dr. Steward. Dr. Seward himself was having a fine morning meal as the Martin lead Springfield to him before he gesture and told him to stay before he went to Dr. Seward and tell him.

Martin: "Dr. Seward."

John: "Yes?"

AS: "Mister Harkmen is here."

John: "Oh good! Sent him out now."

Before he left, the Martin decide to tell him something.

Martin: "... Oh! McMantis, the patience in the west wing?"

John: "Yes?"

Martin: "He having a rant."

John: "Oh... give him enema."

Martin: "A enema?"

John: "A feeling of accomplishment."

Martin: "Yes sir."

The Martin left before Dr. Steward and Springfield talk to each other. As they talk, Springfield ate several bugs he saw until he saw a fly and so he attempt to grab it.

Springfield: "Wotcha, lil' darling~! Daan't be afraid! I won't 'urt you~! Aw I want IS YOUR LIVES!"

Springfield grab the fly in the air and land on Dr. Steward's lap, he immediately called the guard as he grap his collar of his coat before Springfield put the fly in his mouth and eat as he was grab by the guard.

John: "Put him in a straightjacket and give him an enema! Wait, give him an enema first and then put him in a straightjacket."

Martin: "Yes sir!"

Springfield: "FLY~!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in Mary's room..._

Mary was awake and still in her bed, unable to move for some reason, when a not so smart friend of her in which she just a false friend to, Philippa, a daughter of a horse faunus, enter her room.

Philippa: "Oh, Mary, you lazy girl. It passed 10. Horses are settle and waited."

When Philippa open the curtain, Mary felt pain from the sunlight as she a hand put on her head and breath in short burst as she told Philippa, who sit on her bed.

Mary: "Philippa, i don't i could put a foot out of bed. Such a horrerus dream. I feel completely drain."

Philippa: "Darling, you're dreadfully pale. Prepare your father should have a look on you."

Mary: "Yes."

Unknown to them, there were two bite marks left by Ruby last night, planning draining every part of her blood tonight. Philippa went to Dr. Steward to tell him about Mary's condition.

Philippa: "Dr. Steward."

John: "Yes?"

Philippa: "It's Mary, your daughter and my friend."

John: "What's the matter with her?"

Philippa: "Well, I don't know! She's frightfully pale and wand."

John: "Pale and wand? Ah, let's have a look."

Dr. Steward got up and check on his daughter.

* * *

 _Later..._

Dr. Steward, along with Jonathan, who has some medical equipment in his bag, check her neck due to the bite mark and use a needle to put her blood in it before giving it to Jonathan and put it in his bag as Dr. Steward rub her right arm.

John: "Go back to sleep, my dear."

Then he spoke to Jonathan.

John: "I see no signs of infects. Are you sure you remember where these marks come from?"

Jonathan: "A insect? Prepare a spider. Do you recall being bitten?"

Mary: "No. I has a dream."

John: "Oh yes?"

Jonathan: "What about that dream?"

Mary: "I remember nothing."

Dr. Steward and Jonathan look at each other as Mary went back to sleep.

John: "She's asleep."

Then he got up from her bed.

John: "I must confess, i'm completely comfounded. I'm going to take the liberty of contacting Professor Abraham Van Melbrook."

Jonathan: "Melbrook... i thought he was some sort of philosopher?"

John: "He is also a medical doctor, know more about obscured dieases than anyone in the world. He maybe the only man who cold help us."

Philippas: "Please, contact him, Dr. Seward. Contact him straight away."

They look at Mary with a worry look, but Jonathan to a lesser extent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at one of the hospital of Vale..._

At one of the hospital, called Mercy Hospital, there a board which one of the state "Autopsy Lecture Today. Given By Prof. Abraham Van Melbrook at Room 74." Professor Abraham Van Melbrook, or just Mel, was starting the lecture to his students in a calm tone of voice.

Mel: "Gentlemen and Ladies, you are about to observe your first autopsy."

The student mumble to themselves and other as Mel continue to speak.

Mel: "It is not unusual for some mens and womens to feel a bit... faith... during this process. So this where we begin to seperate from those who just want to play doctor. Now, first thing first, we uncover the corpse."

Two students fainted from seeing the corpse.

Mel: "We make incision from the coin to the upper chest cavity."

Another two students fainted as Mel cut to the upper chest before another two students also fall as Mel is going to open the abdomen.

Mel: "Now, as i open abdomen wall, will you observed the organ gone from a nice healthy pink to a disgusting green."

4 students then faint at once at sight of the color of the organs.

Mel: "We must check intestines for clues."

Mel put his hand in the body... and pull out the intestines before giving it to 8 of his students, who all, but faith. Mel then check around from left to right.

Mel: "Well... no one... seem to be standing..."

?/?: "Hello~! We still standing, Professor Van Melbrook~!"

Mel give a look of annoyance as he turn around to face his least favorite students, the twin Bill and Ben.

Mel: "Ah... Bill and Ben. Right? Come closer, Bill and Ben."

They give an nod as they moved forward as Mel gesture them to.

Mel: "Why don't we look... at the brain? First, we cracked open... the skull."

Mel took a hammer and crack open the skull, which disturb Bill and Ben.

Mel: "Behold... the naked human brain. Here you go and examine."

Mel pick up the brain and toss to the twin, causing them panic and fall over the floor and faint as Mel cover the corpse with blanket.

Mel: "So... a good mourning work."

That when he a heard knocking on the door.

Mel: "Come!"

A nurse came into the room and saw the unconscious students, she was still impress by it despite the years of seeing it.

Nurse: "Oh, Professor! 20 out of 20!"

Mel: "Ja, I still got it."

Nurse: "Well, i have a message from Dr. Steward."

Mel: "A message from Dr. Steward? What did he say?"

Nurse: "He want you to his manor and asylum immediately. It's a emergency."

Mel: "An emergency?"

Nurse: "Yes sir, an emergency."

Mel then scratch his beardy chin as he ponder of what is going on.

* * *

 _Later... at Dr. Steward's mansion..._

Mel look at the bite mark on Mary's neck with his monocle.

Mel: "Hmm, 3 tiny bite marks on her throat."

John: "3?"

Mel breath on his monocle and rub it on his coat to correct his mistake.

Mel: "Two. Two tiny bite marks on her throat."

Jonathan: "What does it mean, professor?"

Mel stand up and going to tell them.

Mel: "Gentlemen, what i'm about to say would shake the very foundation of every magical aspect you hold dear. We have enter the realm... of the supernatural."

Mel walked passed Dr. Steward and Jonathan as his pinch his bridge of his nose while Jonathan ask him.

Jonathan: "The supernatural?"

John: "The realm of the supernatural?!"

Mel: "Ja! Mary has been attacked by a creature that rise from its grave and suck the blood of the living in order to preserve its own unholy existance! What are we dealing with here... is... A VAMPIRE!"

Both Dr. Steward and Jonathan were startled by Mel's shouting and they were shock of what he just said.

John: 'Vampire?!"

Jonathan: "Vampire?! What are you saying?!"

Mel: "I'm saying vampire."

John: "But professor, modern science doesn't admit to a mystical creature."

Mel: "Modern science, oh please. She lost a great deal of blood, ja?"

Jonathan: "Ja."

Mel: "Well look."

Mel then went to Mary's bed and gestures to it as he point it out.

Mel: "Where did all the blood go? Look at the sheet, the pillow case, and night gown... did you see anything? How does your modern science explain that? Can you explain that? Can you explain that?"

John: "I can't explain that."

Jonathan: "I can't explain that."

Mel: "NO ONE CAN EXPLAIN THAT!"

Mel accidentally spit on Jonathan's face, which he swipe it off by himself before he spoke to Mel.

Jonathan: "Are you asking us to believe that some creature just flew in that window, bit Mary on the neck, and drank most of her blood."

Mel: "Exactly. And tonight... the foul thing will return. It will sip her life fluid until it is drain her of. Every. Last. Drop. And if she died... a victim! Of this unspeakable creature... she will become one herself...!"

Both Dr. Steward and Jonathan were confuse of what he just say and Mel has to repeat of what he just said.

John/Jonathan: "What?"

Mel: "She will become one herself...!"

John: "What can we do to protect her from this... monster?"

Mel thought for a bit about it before he ask Dr. Steward.

Mel: "Steward? Do you have any book on vampire's weaknesses?"

Dr. Steward lead Mel to his library in his office and check for any book about that.

John: "They right here."

Mel: "Do you have... Mystical Creatures of Folklores?'

John: "No."

Mel: "Do you have... Theories and Even of the Undead?"

John: "No."

Mel: "Do you have... Bram Stoker's Dracula?"

John: "No!"

Mel: "Do you have Nosferatu: A Symphony Of Horror?"

John: "Yes! We have Nosferatu! We have Nosferatu today! It's just came into the mail today!"

Dr. Steward and Mel quickly went to his desk before Dr. Steward give him the package, which he rip off and read the book until he found one way.

Mel: "Here! There is a way to protect her."

John: "How?"

Mel: "The creature is repel by garlic. It's purifying effect is enough to ward off any creature, living or undead, even against a Creature of Grimm."

Mel then closed the book as they know the weakness of the vampire, which... was not case, which is obliviously to anyone at that time, really.

* * *

 _Later... at Ruby's manor..._

Ruby where she and Weiss lived a happy life, having children before they grow up and have they own children, making them their own grandchildren, which in turn having their children, which in turn make them their great-grandchildren as well before she woke up from her dream. She remember how she became to be and how much she miss her so much before bitterly said to herself.

Ruby: " _ **I miss you so much Weiss.**_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the Steward's mansion..._

They put necklace of garlic around the bedroom where Mary is sleeping at for now so she can be closer to them.

John: "We brought you down here so you can be closer to us, dear. We just be down the hall in the studies."

Mel: "You must get a good night rest to regain your strength, my dear. Its the only way to improve your health."

John: "Would a enema help?"

Mel just silently stared at Dr. Steward for asking that kind of a stupid question as the crickets make the song of the night or idiot, if you prefer.

Mel: "Come, come! We must go."

They left the room, but before that, Mel spoke to Mary before he closed the door.

Mel: "Sleep well, Mary Steward. The garlic will protect you."

Mel closed the door behind him as Mary cover herself with her blanket. Unknown to her, however, Ruby suddenly appear at one of the window. She use telekinesis to unlock the lock on the window and she open the window. She look around the room and seeing garlic everywhere. She just sighed in annoyance.

Ruby: *in thought* " _ **I am a grimmoid. Not a vampire. Hmm... maybe I would this as an advantage... and make them think it was a vampire. Playing along the idea they were facing a vampire when in fact they're not.**_ "

Ruby close the window and head toward Dr. Steward's Asylum and Sanitarium, where hir slave Springfield is.

She went to the Sanitarium where Springfield is at and she float down while being upside down as Springfield sleep before she stop and spoke to him.

Ruby: " _ **Springfield... Springfield...**_ "

Springfield: "Master?!"

Springfield woke up and saw his master hovering upside down while walking toward hir.

Ruby: " _ **It is time for you to serve me now. Come...**_ "

Springfield: "Yeah, master?"

Ruby: " _ **Those Dummers (Idiots)... they thought i'm a vampire and put garlic around Mary's bedroom to prevent me from entering her bedroom. I want-**_ "

Springfield: "Wait wait wait, master."

Springfield use the wall of his cell-room to be upside down like his master, which she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Springfield: "Aw wite, i'm listin'."

Ruby: " _ **They have place garlic around her bedroom.**_ "

Springfield: "Wot can I do, master? I can't leef this Flowerly Devil."

Ruby: " _ **So please, if I were you, these pathetic bars won't even stop me. As i have commend a gigantic army of grimms on my genocide campaign against the Peoples of the Light, whose i made extinct long before your times...**_ "

Springfield: "I am gettin' such a 'eadache."

Ruby then completely deadpan snark at hir slave.

Ruby: " _ **That because you're upside down, so your fluids is going into your brain as a result of gravity. Like right about now.**_ "

Springfield then fall to the floor before Ruby spoke.

Ruby: " _ **Now enough talking, Springfield.**_ "

Springfield: "Yeah, master."

Ruby: " _ **Now come. We much to do and less time to do.**_ "

Ruby grab the bars and easily bend them enough for hir slave to escape before then she glide down to the ground. She then look up at Springfield as he jumped out of his cell and hit to the ground on his head while Ruby give a deadpan look at hir slave for making an idiotic move as he got up while he rub his head in pain before she spoke to him.

Ruby: " _ **Springfield... I meant for you to use the drain pipe to come down. I fly and you don't.**_ "

Ruby walk toward Steward's mansion while Springfield mutter 'She fly and he don't' as he followed hir in pain.

Springfield went to the window and look at the inside from the outside to make sure no one is there with Mary in her bedroom before he quietly open the window and went into her bedroom. He quietly sneak to her bed before he take each necklace of garlic and putting each one on his neck as quietly as possible. While he was doing that, Mary was making some mourning noises, which one of them Springfield notice and he decide to take a peak under her blanket before he accidentally and idiotically made perverted noises. Mary uncovered herself from under her blanket and saw Springfield before she scream and Springfield like a girl as well.

Ruby lampshade his idiotic actions with a deadpan expression on hir face from the outside of Mary's bedroom.

Ruby: " _ **Springfield... you idiot...**_ "

That was when her father and Jonathan came into her room and saw Springfield.

John: "GRAB HIM, THOMPSON!"

Both he and Jonathan got Springfield with his arms.

Springfield: "I'M WEAK! I'M WEAK! I'D GAMMA RAY!"

Jonathan turn to face Mary and asked her.

Jonathan: "What did he do?!"

Mary: "I caught him looking lifting up a sleet and looking at me!"

John: "Nothing, but a filthy pervert, EH?! MARTIN!"

Martin then appear as he 'There you are!' and grab Springfield as he take him away back to the Sanitarium as Dr. Steward order him.

John: "Take him back to his cell and give him you know what!"

Springfield: "Nah! Nah! Nah! Not a ovver enema!"

John: "YES! ANOTHER AND ANOTHER! Until you come to your senses!"

Jonathan: "... I'll closed the window."

John: "Yes, yes."

Ruby instantly disappear into the fog and shadows as Jonathan look out to make sure no one else is out there before he closed it.

John: "Good lad."

Dr. Steward look over to his daughter.

John: "Are you alright, dear?"

Mary: "Oh yes, I am fine, father. Apart from these garlics."

John: "I'm sorry, my dear. But Melbrook insist!"

Dr. Steward and Jonathan left Mary's bedroom as she cover herself with her blanket again. Ruby reform into her normal form and hypnotize her.

Ruby: " _ **Mary... I command you to open the window and come to me...**_ "

Mary then got up, open the window, and go through it before she walk over to Ruby, who then hit her pressure point to knock her unconscious and grab her from falling before she take her somewhere else.

Ruby: " _ **Now... I let's the heavens and hells judge your karma after I drain the rest of you're blood.**_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the Sanitarium..._

Martin thrown Springfield into his bed and cell room while he cry.

Martin: "Get in there, you flithy incarcerate!"

Springfield: "I didn't clock aahhht! I didn't clock aahhht!"

Martin closed the door behind him before Springfield he was pretending to cry and lying at the same time as he grin.

Springfield: "I Bear's Paw everything."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back to Ruby..._

Ruby, putting on her hood who nobody can recongize her, lay Mary on a stone-made bench. She got close to her neck... and bit it, drinking all of her remain blood. That when Hellsing and her out of her mind of a 26-year old favorite dog faunus maid who is also kinda of a nun of sort, named Sister, for some reason, came out of Hellsing's bedroom to take in the night, only for them to see someone, who was unknown to them was Ruby, and Sister let out a scream of terror, which cause Ruby to instantly thicken the fog before it dispense, revealing she no longer there. Which cause both her father and Jonathan to come to them of where they are. Lucky, Hellsing was more calmer, smarter, and cool-headed than Sister as she calmy told her father and Jonathan.

Hellsing: "Someone was doing something to Mary. I don't know the reason why, but my guess is something to do either with her being a inrespected brat to anyone who have meet her."

John: "Wait here!"

Both Jonathan and Dr. Steward went to Mary's dead body, look around to see anyone before Jonathan check for a pulse as Mel came over to the scene as Dr. Steward ask him.

John: "How is she?"

Jonathan: "She's dead."

Mel: "Dead? The vampire must have taken all of her blood! I told her not to leave the safety of the garlic."

Mel and Dr. Steward were sadden by Mary, but Jonathan, was not sad to see her now gone due to her personality which nobody even like.

* * *

 _A day later..._

Only a couple of peoples came to Mary's funeral, who were... her father, Mel, and the ones she been falsed friends with. As Hellsing and Jonathan didn't come to her funeral due to her personality that have never like from the beginning to the end. Mary is buried at a place where multiply of tombs are held called Eastenmenra.

* * *

 _Later..._

Dr. Steward came into his office after Mel told him as Mel and Jonathan followed him into his office.

John: "No! No! No! NO! That is absolutely absurd!"

Mel: "I tell you we must drive a wooden stake through her heart! Or else she will rise from her grave to seek the blood of the living!"

John: "Mary was my daughter! I won't admit you to disturbed her body in such a violence manner! Its such barbaric nature!"

Jonathan: "But Dr. Steward... shouldn't we at least stand guard over Mary's grave just to make sure?"

John: "No! I am seriously doubt of this whole vampire theory. For heaven's sake, who is in all of Kingdom of Vale by furtherest sketch of the imagation possible be a vampire?!"

Sister open the door for Ruby as she told her alias name to Dr. Steward which he didn't.

Sister: "Lord Alpha is here, sir."

John: "Uhh... maybe him."

Ruby walk into the room as Sister closed the door behind hir as Jonathan notice hir.

Jonathan: "Uh-hm..."

John: "What?"

Jonathan: "Uh-hm..."

John: "What you Uh-hm me?"

Dr. Steward then see Ruby and was surprised she was here.

John: "OH! Oh Lord Alpha! We were just talking about you favorible."

Ruby: " _Forgive my interruption. I was just made aware of the fortunate passing of Mary Steward, your daughter. I wish to offer my not so condolence of her death._ "

Mel and Dr. Steward were... a tab bit sad that Ruby doesn't have any sympathy for May, but Jonathan was thankful for it.

Jonathan: "Thank you."

John: "Okay... Oh! Lord Alpha! Allow me to introduce Professor Abraham Van Melbrook, or just 'Mel' for short, of Mercy Hospital. He's a doctor of rare diseases as well as a man of theology and philology."

Mel: "And gynecology."

John: "Oh, I didn't know you have your hand in that, too."

Ruby then spoke to Mel with a deadpan tone of voice.

Ruby: " _Mel... I've heard that your quite a vampire hunter._ "

Mel: "Lord Alpha. Hmm... curious. Are you descended from Lord Alucard the Death-Bringer, the first Alucard?"

Dr. Steward was confused by that nickname.

John: "The Death-Bringer?"

Mel: "Yah, he was a blood-thristy butcher of man who destroyed a empire of a race group of mysterious people only known as the People of the Light, or Non-semblancer in more modern terms, in the ancient past of Remnant. He inflicted unspeakable torture on both the civilians and soldier of the empire; Cutting off their feet and hands. Pulling their eyes out of their eye socket. Before impaling them and left them to rot on iron spikes that were long gone."

Ruby... was unfazed by that as she did do that to them since they deserved every bit of it as she treated it as nothing.

Ruby: " _They had it coming long time ago._ "

Jonathan: "What could they possible have done to deserved such barbaric and inhuman treatment?!"

John: "Yeah?"

Ruby: " _They were a race of racists that treated their slaves harshly. Dummer Jaeger._ " 'Stupid Hunter'

Mel attempt to counter that argument... only to realized _she_ does actually have a point about that.

Mel: "Yah... that actually quite a good point right there."

Ruby: " _Well, gentlemens... I must take my leave as I prefer not to be involved such pointless action that already happen long ago. I say Mel... you are man who like to have the last word. I will be not drawed into such childish men such as yourself._ "

Mel scoff and laugh as Ruby already head toward the door.

Mel: "Well, it is immature to me who has the last word, you goddamn prehistoric gothic lord!"

Ruby, however, was not impress by that insult.

Ruby: " _It is getting late. I prefer not to carry on this childish conversion with such a childish doctor... like you for example. Dummer Jaeger._ " 'Stupid Hunter.'

When Ruby left, Mel let out his internal rage in a single breath and groan as he went to the door before he open it and yelled.

Mel: "Such a smartass. It is easy to see why the nobles can be sometimes such assholes- YOU GODDAMN DRACULA RIPOFF FROM FAHIST!"  
Then he closed the door as he went to them.

Mel: "Gentlemen. Our work is not done... as the vampire is still among us... he is cunning, he has a wisdom of centuries, and above all he will never give up. So the vampire is still among us."

Ruby walk pass by the window as she throw a insult to Mel as he still idiotic think they're hunting a vampire.

Ruby: " _Dummer Jaeger._ " 'Stupid Hunter'

Mel made a growl at hir.

Mel: "That man. He never give up!"

Then... Mel realized something.

Mel: "Never give up..."

Jonathan: "What are you thinking, professor?"

Mel then walk toward Dr. Steward and Jonathan what he realized something and asked them.

Mel: "When did Lord Alpha moved in?"

John: "About a few days ago."

Mel: "And when did Mary's symptoms first appear?"

John: "About the same time, although it was a day later through."

Jonathan: "Are you saying that Lord Alpha is our vampire?"

Mel: "Yes!... And no..."

Jonathan: "Then what are you saying?"

Mel: "I'm saying no. But I'm leeeaanning towards yes."

John: "Then you're saying yes."

Mel: "No."

John: "Then you're saying no."

Mel: "Not necessarily."

Jonathan: "You sound dubious!"

Mel: "No- I'm positive!"

Jonathan: "Of what?"

Mel: "Of my theory!"

Jonathan: "And that would be?"

Mel: "The theory of Yes- or No-."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Eastenmenra tombs..._

A caretaker of the Eastenmenra was overlooking Mary's stone-made coffin as he drink a glass bottle of alcohol.

CT: "Goodnight, bitchy lady. You were not the greatest of people, so you deserved to be in hell."

Just as the caretaker was about to leave the tomb of Mary, he heard a voice calling 'help me' and he turn around.

CT: "What's that?"

Mary: "Help me, so dark in here."

He soon realized it was coming from Mary's stone. So he immediately went to the coffin and push off the lid, he saw that Mary was somehow alive and well and he was horrified as she look at him.

CT: "OH GOOD LORD, NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

Mary: "Shut your mouth, you fat idiot and help me as i'm thristy."

CT: "Fine."

Mary than attack him and bite his neck before she drain all of his blood in a dozens of seconds and his body fall to the cold floor of the tomb as Mary lick off his blood on her mouth and was prepare to drink of all those who hated her it's bloods.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the Steward's household..._

Dr. Steward was reading a book in his office as he shook his head before he notice Jonathan with a lamp as he came into his office.

John: "Jonathan, what are you doing?"

Jonathan: "Just for tonight, I'm going to stand guard at Mary's own grave as the professor suggested."

John: "Surely you don't believe this vampire business?"

Jonathan: "For I don't know what I believe, but on the odd chance that Melbrook is right... I should never forgive myself if I didn't make sure."

John: "Alright, alright, alright, go ahead, go ahead. But I think you're wasting your time."

With that, Jonathan left to go to Mary's grave... before Dr. Steward finish his book and closed it before he took another one and read it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere near Mary's grave site..._

Mel was walking toward Mary's tomb when he notice a body in the brush. When he drag out the body out of the brush, he realized it was the caretaker of the Eastenmenra.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... near the enterance of Mary's tomb..._

Jonathan was walking toward the enterance of Mary's tomb before he finally stop and look around. When he decide it was safe, he put the lamp down on the stone-made bench and sit down on it as well. It was unusually quiet for the night except for the cricking sound that the cricket are making... until Jonathan heard a singing voice and look at the female statue where the singing, only for Mary to appear around the statue and look at Jonathan. Shocked and terrified, he slowly got up as Mary walk toward him as she spoke to him.

Mary: "Oh, come away with me, Jonathan. I knew you always wanted me. I always wanted you. Finally, we can be together."

Jonathan decide to bring out the honest truth about his feeling toward her as he slowly back out against a tree.

Jonathan: "But Mary, I never really actually wanted you and ever like you since you really just a spoiled brat wanted anything she can get her hand on beside the point that you're already dead."

Mary: "I'm not dead! And you really wanted me! Jonathan... let me kiss you! Let me show you the deep raw passionable sexual frenzy!"

Jonathan: "But Mary, really, I never ever you from the beginning due to your personality."

Mary: "BUT THESE WILL MAKE YOU LIKE ME!"

Mary attempt to show her breast to Jonathan... despite the fact she has only A-cups, which Jonathan reveal his other honested truth opinion about her.

Jonathan: "You never really have any noticeable breasts."

Mary decide to take matter into her own hand.

Mary: "If you can't accept it... then i'll make you to together withe me! FOREVER!"

Before Mary can bite Jonathan's neck, Mel use a cross on her and a revolver gun to her face to repel her and spoke several words, which made her let go of Jonathan and hissed at him before she run back into her tomb and closed door behind her. Mel then turn to face at Jonathan to tell him.

Mel: "JA! This our chance!"

Jonathan: "For what?"

Mel: "To destroyed her, my boy! She retreat to her coffin! COME!"

Jonathan: "Oh! I'm more than willing to destroyed her for good!"

Jonathan followed Mel into the tomb. They enter the tomb and see that Mary is back in her coffin.

Jonathan: "My god... now she's dead."

Mel: "No, she's not!"

Jonathan: "She's alive?! GOD NO!"

Mel: "She's Nosferatu!"

Jonathan: "She's Italien?"

Mel: "No, it mean the undead. She cursed to spend entity in misery, hunting the living like a wild animal!"

Jonathan: "Than what should we kill her with?"

Mel then get something from his bag, which reveal to be a wooden stake and a wooden hammer.

Mel: "Well, for the shake of her soul, one of the only two ways... is to drive a wooden stake through her heart!"

Jonathan: "So what's other way?"

Mel: "One other... We could... cut off her head, stuff her mouth with garlic, and tail off our rears!"

Jonathan think about it for a moment... before deciding on the wooden stake and wooden hammer opinion since it is way more quicker.

Jonathan: "Give me the stake and hammer."

Mel give him the stake and hammer... before he ask him some question.

Jonathan: "Is there anything I need to know about?"

Mel: "It must done who love her!"

Jonathan: "I never really love or even like her, I only hated her to due to her personality!"

Mel: " That's works too! ... Okay, you know what? Nevermind! Forget that love part I said! It was a lie anyway!"

Jonathan take off his jacket as Mel give her some encouragement before he advice him of how to kill her with the stake and hammer.

Mel: "Now... place the point directly over her heart and hit as hard as you can!"

Jonathan: "Oh! I'll hit my hardest!"

Mel: "Good! Good!"

Jonathan breath a little and attempt to swing the hammer to pierce Mary's heart before he was stopped by Mel as he shouted 'Wait!' before he took cover behind a pillar.

Mel: "NOW!"

Jonathan then swung the hammer as hard as he can as the stake pierce Mary's chest and heart, which soon a geyser of blood was launch from her body which spill everywhere in the tomb, including Jonathan. Jonathan was shock of what just happen.

Jonathan: "Oh. My. God! So much blood!"

Mel: "She's just ate! Or drink! Or whatever!"

Jonathan: "She's still alive!"

Mel: "Then hit it again!"

Jonathan: "What if there another geyser of blood coming out of her?!"

Mel: "How much blood she can have left?!"

Jonathan hit the stake again and another geyser of blood was launch from her body as come out from behind the pillar.

Mel: "She's almost died!"

Jonathan: "She's dead enough. This is... this is quite ghastly."

Mel: "Yes, but you have release her soul my boy. Now she's sleep in peace... forever. Here, clean yourself up."

Mel get a napkin from his jacket and give to Jonathan to wipe off the blood on his face, which he reply a 'thank you' as he wipe the blood off of his face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... outside of Hellsing's room..._

Ruby, in hir normal form, was standing outside of Hellsing's room, which Hellsing was sleeping quietly as Sister was sewing some clothing. Ruby rised hir as the fog came into the room, which knock Sister out cold. Ruby then went into Hellsing's room before going out as she carrying the sleeping Hellsing in hir arms. Then... she spoke to Hellsing in her sleep.

Ruby: " _ **Let's us dance under the lunar light of the full moon, Hellsing.**_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the other side of the Steward's mansion..._

Dr. Steward was at the front door of the mansion when he saw Mel and Jonathan, who was in a bloody mess, taling to each other as they were coming to the front door as Dr. Steward was shock of what he saw.

John: "My god! What happen to you?"

Jonathan: "Everything. Professor Van Melbrook was absurdly right. Mary rose from her grave and attack me."

Mel: "And now... at last, she sleep in peace."

John: "You mean Mary actually became a vampire?!"

Mel: "Yah."

Jonathan: "Yes. Where's Luna?"

John: "Oh, she's alright! Fine! Sister is watching over her."

Jonathan: "Good. I'll just... sit watch myself in front of her door."

Jonathan was about to go in when Dr. Steward stop him due to obivious reasons.

John: "Oh wait! Umm... don't forget clean up yourself then, Jonathan?"

Jonathan: "Oh yes. Quite right."

John: "And also, do you mind using the service enterance?"

Jonathan thought about it for a moment before he went to clean himself up and where the service enterance is as Dr. Steward talk to Mel.

John: "I don't understand it? He's covered with blood and there's not a drop on you! Why?"

Mel: "I've been in too many, many staking. You have to know where to stand."

Dr. Steward in understandment as both he and Mel go into the mansion as Mel spoke.

Mel: "You know? Everything in life is location, location, location."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Ruby's manor..._

Ruby carrying the sleeping Hellsing to the top of the open roof of the manor where she was stilling at. She put her on a sofa and start transferring some energy so Hellsing could dance with her tonight without being tired through her arm. Which cause Hellsing to wake up and see Ruby in hir normal form doing the transfer before she finished and she ask hir.

Hellsing: "Alpha...? What are you...?"

Ruby: " _ **Save your words for later... because we dance under the moonlight of the full-moon on this beautiful night.**_ "

Ruby then give Hellsing hir hand and help her up. Then... they begun to dance.

They walked to the left, then they raise their arms to the air before Hellsing turn around and they walk to the left, again. Ruby then move Hellsing to the left, right, then left, again, before Ruby spin Hellsing around before she nearly fell to the floor and Ruby caught her with her left arm. Ruby made a commit of her dancing skills.

Ruby: " _ **Your good.**_ "

Hellsing: "So are you."

Ruby then lift her back up before Hellsing spin again for two times before taking Ruby's right arm and crawl up to hir. Hellsing then spin around again before she grab Ruby's right arm as well as Ruby grab her left arm and they around with each other. Then she hunch her back backward as Ruby grab her before she spoke to Hellsing.

Ruby: " _ **I heard your song at the opera and it was beautful as i'll loved every moment of your singing and the music.**_ "

Hellsing: "Thank you."

They moved to the right before Hellsing spin around once more before she rush toward Ruby and she pick Hellsing up in the air as they spin around. Ruby then made a bride move as she and Hellsing were closed face to face.

Ruby: " _ **I wished that this night would never end.**_ "

Hellsing: "I do wished for that as well."

Ruby: " _ **I loved you, Hellsing.**_ "

Hellsing: "And I loved you too, my Phantom of the Opera."

They kissed each other before Ruby went to her neck... and give her a love bite mark, but does not drink her blood.

* * *

 _Later... that morning..._

Hellsing, who was wearing a rode and a scarf around her neck, was looking out of her window while Sister was deep in sleeping. That was when her father, Jonathan, and Mel come into her room, which she noticed them coming.

Hellsing: "Hello, father."

John: "Hello, my dearing. I hope you had an good night sleep."

Hellsing: "Oh, yes I did, father,"

Dr. Steward decide to ask his daughter about someone he set her up with.

John: "Remember when I told I have set you up with a 20-year old son of a friend of my?"

Hellsing: "You mean Wolfgang Akhlut? Yes, I remember that. Why is that?"

John: "Because tonight is the ball."

Hellsing: "I see..."

That was when Mel notice the scarf on Hellsing's neck.

Mel: "That's a very lovely scarf you're wearing, Luna."

Hellsing: "Yes, I got chilly for some reason this morning after I woke up this morning."

Mel: "Hmm... excuse me? Mind if I have a... LOOK?!"  
Mel then pulled the scarf off of her neck and reveal Ruby's love bite mark on her left side of her neck.

Mel: "Just I thought!"

John: "L-like Mary!"

Mel: "Yes... this is proof, my unfortunately friend, that's your daughter has been corrupted by a evil of a vampire."

John: "We must find this vampire before Luna meet the same fate as Mary!"

Jonathan: "But question is... who is the vampire?"

John: "Van Melbrook expect Lord Alpha, but it could also be Springfield! Springfield drink the blood of insects and fed them to his stomach like they were cheese! It could been anyone!"

They thought about it... until Mel got a idea.

Mel: "There is a way to reveal the vampire's identity."

They quickly left the room to make a plan to reveal vampire. Which Hellsing ponder about it for a moment.

Hellsing: *in thought* "Well, the incident are certainly vampire-like... but I don't think its a vampire of some kind since it's like it is playing with them. I think its something else... but then what is it?"

Hellsing wonder about it, but decide to save it and tell them about it later as she want to get ready for the ball tonight.

* * *

 _Later... that night at the ball..._

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the ball. Hellsing, in her dress, was walking through the crowd with her father to meet Wolfgang. Hellsing then ask her father.

Hellsing: "So tell me, Father. When I will meet this Wolfgang?"  
John: "Soon, my dear. He is absolutely fine gentlemen if you ask me. He is a son of a man who manage a company that build ships and sell them to peoples and other companies who commission them, but they also have they own ships. And they're also one of the first to produce the first Dust-powered steam-turbine ship own by the kingdom Vale and they're the ones mass producing it!"

Hellsing: "I see..."

John: "And there he is! Wolfgang Akhlut!"

Wolfgang heard his name as he was talking to a few mens about the shipping business and turn around as Hellsing and her father came to him. Hellsing was suprised of what he look, but loved how he look anyway.

Wolfgang Akhlut was a young 20-year male wolf faunus with a tan skin color and a son of a shipping company who build ships for other companies and use their ships for many part of the industry of it as well with black spikey hairs with wolf ears on top of his head and a fine beard around his chin, mouth, and jaw. Hellsing was most definitely interested in marring him.

Hellsing: "My, my... you're... interest to me."

Wolfgang: "I can say the same for you."

Both Hellsing and Wolfgang talk about the business of many econamies as Dr. Steward went to both Mel and Jonathan for their plan to reveal the vampire's identity, which was not the case, but they're idiots so what do you expect?

John: "I'm going along with this, Van Melbrook, but I think this ball is a extremly bad taste! Mary less than 4 days ago and Hellsing's health hanging on the balance."

Jonathan: "This ball was in progress for an hour... appear if Lord Alpha isn't coming."

Mel: "I hoped you're wrong, my boy."

Then... Ruby suddenly appear and said a deadpan ' _hello_ ' to them, which startled them. A female servent then greeted Ruby as she asked hir.

FS: "May I take your cloak, sir?"

Ruby: " _No thank you._ "

The three pretend they didn't thought she wasn't coming in order to avoid being suspicious, which can sense through them due to hir being a grimmoid.

Jonathan: "W-we w-were afraid that you wouldn't show up."

Ruby: "I wouldn't miss a ball with Hellsing in it. Now if you excuse me, I want to go to her as I want to ask if she may want to dance with me."

Ruby walk toward Hellsing and Wolfgang, but before she could asked, she heard a whipser from hir slave Springfield.

Springfield: "Master! You're 'ere!"

Ruby: " _Don't called me that in public. And let's me guess... they let you out?_ "

Springfield: "Uhh... Yeah?"

Ruby: " _Just as I thought. Those idiots thought they're after a vampire. So I want to keep the image up that a vampire when it is actually not the case. After all, I always have a plan._ "

Ruby whisper hir plan to Springfield, one of which that she's moved hir coffin to a abandon chruch on top of a hill but incase if anything goes wrong, she will go to the property, a old castle fortress, that Springfield own on the Island of Patch, but only some of the plan as his uses to hir was nearing his end before she finished talking to him and went to Hellsing and the person she was talking to, Wolfgang, as the orchestra that was hired is finished and everyone clapped their hands. Hellsing saw Ruby coming to them.

Hellsing: "Lord Alpha! I thought you would never come. Anyway, Lord Alpha, I want to you to meet the person i've been set up with. Lord Alpha, meet Wolfgang. Wolfgang, meet Lord Alpha."

Wolfgang: "Hellsing told me you were a potenial suitor for her as well."

Ruby: " _Oh, yes, I know. Do you mind I have a dance with her?_ "

Wolfgang: "Of course."

Ruby open hir hands to Hellsing and she took hir hand and they soon dance as the orchestra start an other song. Mel give a few servent the signal to move the table and open the curtain reveal a giant mirror, but the three were shocked... as Ruby have an reflection on the mirror, making her instantly write off as the vampire. Ruby and Hellsing made several dancing moves, which quickly gather the attention of the crowd all before they finished the dance with a bridal carrying pose. After that, Ruby notice the mirror and was unimpressed by their stupidly as she mutter the word in an unknown language to the three.

Ruby: " _You three are an Dummer Jaegers._ " 'Stupid Hunters'

Mel: "CURSED! I thought I has you mark as a vampire!"

Then suddenly... a shadowly cloak figure in dark armor crashed through the window of the ballroom, which cause the crowds to grasp in shock except for Ruby... as she know that it was actually herself in order to lead the three off track and will later kill them. 'Ruby' jump over the room, grab Hellsing in a bridal carrying style and hypnotize her to sleep before the three shouted at hir.

John: "LUNA!"

But they couldn't stop her in time before she jumped out of the window while carrying the unconscious Hellsing. Springfield run toward the broken window in amazement.

Springfield: "That was the bleedin' frogs and logs gonads, mast-! I mean mister! Mister!"

Springfield attempt to jumped out of the window, but he was by Martin before he could do that as the three went to the window.

John: "Professor!"

Mel: "We must find him before sun rise!"

Jonathan: "Why before sun rise?!"

Mel: "Because the rise of the sun will destroyed him so he must during the day! Come! Or Luna will lost forever!"

The three left to find the vampire and Hellsing as Martin take Springfield to the Sanitarium, but unknown to them, Ruby left with a smirk on hir face as hir plan was going along quite fine. Wolfgang notice hir leaving the ballroom and raised an eyebrow at hir.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the location of Sanitarium..._

The three met up with each other at the Sanitarium as they could find Ruby as Jonathan and Mel have a giant cross and stake strap to their backs.

Jonathan: "We've search at one of abandon houses for them to top and bottem, but we couldn't find them."

John: "What can we do, professor? Where could he be?"

Mel: "I don't know."  
Mel realized something as he look at the Sanitarium.

Mel: "Springfield... we must release Springfield! He is our only hope! He called that vampire master!"

Jonathan: "I thought he called him mister?"

Mel: "It to fool the simple-minded! No offence."

John: "I understand! Springfield will go straight to the vampire!"

Mel: "Yah! And we will follow."

Springfield was crying in his cell when Martin told him the news.

Martin: "Well! You're free to go!"

Springfield: "Buckshee ter Scapa Fla? Why and 'a? I only spend loike here only a couple of minutes in 'ere!"

Martin: "Well, you're to go, now come on."

Martin drag Springfield and throw him outside of the Sanitarium. Springfield couldn't be more happier. He check the area for anyone who is planning to following him, but he found no one and goes to the shackle where his master is. The three mens came out behind of the bush.

Mel: "Gentlemen, we are fortunate."

John: "Why?"

Mel: "Because he an idiot! Come!"

* * *

 _Later... at the abandon church..._

Springfield runninng on the hill to the abandon church, unknown to him, with the three mens following him, until he got to the door and look around before he went in the chuch and closed the door behind while Ruby, now in hir normal form and covering hir face with hir hood, and hir clone, who was carrying the sleeping Hellsing to the top room, were walking on the stone stairway to the top room.

Springfield: "MASTER! I'm 'ere!"

Ruby then spoke with him as hir clone carrying sleeping Hellsing into the room.

Ruby: " _ **Oh look, you're here. You were not followed were you?**_ "

Springfield: "NAH! I lead them in the chuffin' Pete Tong direction! They 'ave nah idea where I am!"

They heard Mel shouting, Springfield knew he going to get kill for this, but Ruby, on the other hand... knew that his uses for hir is now outlived.

Ruby: " _ **Well, look you use to me is now over.**_ "

Springfield: "Huh?"

Ruby then slap him, easily snapping his neck and killing him, causing his now lifeless body to stumble down the stone stair until it got to the bottom before Ruby enter the top room of the church. The three blew down the door and walk over the dead body of Springfield before they climb up the stairs and were stop by the wooden door of the top room. Ruby look at the unconscious Hellsing, where she was put on a sofa, and put hir hand on her cheeks as hir hand slide down before she spoke to her.

Ruby: " _ **You're beautiful as the snow of winter like Weiss, Hellsing.**_ "

The three burst through the wooden door as Ruby cautiously turn around to face as they don't recongize hir with hir hood on. Mel pulled the giant cross from his back and Jonathan pull the giant wooden stake from his back. Both of them tried to use, but Ruby easily destroyed the cross and take the stake from Jonathan before she spoke in hir true voice.

Ruby: " _ **Haven't you idiots realized something...**_ "

Three: "What?"

Ruby: " _ **I'm not a vampire, I was just playing along with your idea that it was a vampire when it was in fact not i'm not a vampire.**_ "

Mel: "Then what-!?"

Ruby: " _ **I am a grimmoid and I am the most powerful to exist on this plane.**_ "

The three... were confused by that.

John: "A what?"

Jonathan: "Dr. Melbrook, what's a grimmoid?"

Mel: "OH! Uhhh... ummm... to be honestly, I've never fought one before because I didn't think they actually existed."

Mel realized of what he just said and all three of them give a look of horror... while Ruby just give a bored and deadpan look to them before she spoke before she killed them.

Ruby: " _ **You three are an Dummer Jaegers.**_ " 'Stupid Hunters'

Ruby throw the wooden stake at Joanthan with such force that it rip his head from his body. Both Mel and Dr. Steward were terrified before Ruby disappear and reappear behind them before she grab both of their heads and smash them together that it turn them into gibbs. Ruby then went to the unconscious Hellsing and pick her up as a flame suddenly appear to engulf the church before she cover herself and Hellsing in shadow before they vanish out of thin air when the shadow disperse as the church burn down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the old castle on the Island of Patch..._

Ruby reappear in the old castle on the Island of Patch while carrying the sleeping Hellsing before she put her down on the sofa, cover with a red cloak and wait for her to wake up from her sleep.

* * *

 _Later... during the unusually cloudy afternoon..._

Hellsing woke up and sit up on the sofa she was sleeping and look around the room before she saw a figure in dark armor and dark cloak before it's open its glowing red eyes. By looking at the face by using the glowing eyes Hellsing was shock of who it was.

Hellsing: "Alpha... you're the vampire my father, Jonathan, and the doctor that nicknamed as Mel were talking, even to be honest I didn't believe it was a vampire to start with since i've notice that something was playing around with them like fools. Which led me to another question... is Alpha your real name?"

Ruby was silent at first... before she spoke to and confirm Hellsing's question as she was ready to answer any of Hellsing's question.

Ruby: " _ **Yes, I am the one they thought is a vampire when it was actually not the case since i'm technially a grimmoid. And no... Alpha is not my real name, my real name is Ruby.**_ "

Hellsing: "So tell me Ruby, did you kill my father, Jonathan, and Mel?"

Ruby: " _ **... Yes.**_ "

Hellsing was shocked, but did not angst about it since she was mature about it and keep calm as she has like a billion question running around in her head to ask Ruby.

Hellsing: "Why...?"

Ruby: " _ **Didn't you ever have read the Tale of the Beauty and the Beast? Don't you know this tale of old?**_ "

Hellsing nodded in understandment at hir before she continue to speak.

Ruby: " _ **As you know, it was a tale of a man turn into a beast for years before a girl give him love. She melted his ugliness away and transform him back into a human being with all just a kiss of kindness, which they live happily ever after. Ohh... That was in which I all ever wanted that i'll never have. For who could ever... love a grimm? A monster that represent destruction itself?**_ "

Hellsing feel sorry for hir, but Ruby continue to talk to her.

Ruby: " _ **I come to Vale every 100 years or so. I don't have interest for people or any thing, as I prefer to be in the background... but that change when i've met you, Hellsing, as you have somehow change.**_ "

Hellsing: "Me?"

Ruby: " _ **Yes. You somehow spark something inside that long dead in the my years od despair... Love. I have saw your eyes... so kind and warm that somehow you can able to accept me what I am. My lust for you is untamed... unconquer... and unstoppable. You somehow make me feel that feel again after so long of ever feeling it. But don't get wrong, you're free to go if you want to and i'd accept that you don't actually want me as I, after all, kidnapped you and killed your only family member and his friend. After all, I have accept my despair already thousands years ago.**_ "

Hellsing didn't know what to say or what to do. Sure, Ruby did kidnapped her and killed her father and his friends, but she look so sadden with dulled and dead-like eyes of hundreds of years of despair that want to actually help hir, but doesn't know what to do. Then... Ruby sense something...

Ruby: " _ **I didn't expect him to able to track and find me in this old castle.**_ "

Hellsing: "Huh?"

The door of the living room they were in suddenly burst open and fall down before Wolfgang walk on the fallen door with (unknown to him) an enchanted obsidian-made katana. Ruby was impress by him.

Ruby: " _ **I'm impress with you. You're able find me.**_ "

Wolfgang: "It wasn't easy, But i have follow some clues. After you have left the party, I went back to my home thinking before the morning when i've heard the news that there was a fire at a abandoned church and the burned bodies of Dr. Steward, his assiant, a insane lawyer known as Springfield, and Dr. Mel were found in it. The 3 were after they thought is a vmpire, which I think it is not the case. So I've look at evidence on Mel's notes, when I found that Springfield inherited a property along with a old castle from his uncle. So I took my first dust steam-turbine ship, which i've made, to the island of Patch and check here. Which lead me here. But now..."

Wolfgang then point the katana at Ruby.

Wolfgang: "Hellsing is my finacee and you have to take from my cold dead hand of my cold dead body."

Ruby: " _ **I'm impress with your speech. Like a cliche fairy tales, but i'm willing to fight you in the honorable way.**_ "

Then a claymore sword appear in Ruby's right and she point it at him.

Ruby: " _ **Now make your move.**_ "

There was silent... then they clash. They were on par and even a match with each other with each other as they deliver blows and blocking to one other. They're blows were so powerful that they unknownly accidentally caused an reaction of a dust reserves that the castle was unknowningly build on to catch on fire. The room they were in soon catch on fire and Ruby throw Hellsing to Wolfgang, who run out of the old castle as he carry Hellsing, who was wearing the red cloak, to safety before the castle collapse and suddenly blew up in flame with Ruby in it as Hellsing shouted her name.

Hellsing: "RUBY!"

Wolfgang bought Hellsing to a room he has rented before he went on to heal Hellsing as the rain starting to fall. Hellsing was depress for hours as the rain drop until she suddenly felt sometimes from somewhere as the rain suddenly stop, but the sky was still covered by dark clouds. Hellsing went outside, as she wear the cloak, to where she felt it with Wolfgang not stopping as he is, in his own words, a true gentlemen. She saw Ruby laiding under a tree and she went there to gain some answer as she beside her. Ruy then open her eyes and look at Hellsing.

Ruby: " _ **You still want help me... even through i'm a monster?**_ "

Hellsing: "Ruby, even through you did many brutal things in the past, I can't just hate you for that."

Ruby: " _ **Why?**_ "  
Hellsing: "Because, despite your horrifying act, you're still tragic person under a spell of despair who hides behind a facade of a monster. So please..."

Hellsing give her hand toward Ruby as the sun shine through the dark clouds.

Hellsing: "Let me help you."

Ruby doesn't know what to say, but she doesn't need to as she grab her hand.

* * *

 _One month later..._

It was already a month since Hellsing tame Ruby. Ruby explain hir origin to Hellsing after she tame hir, which she keep a sercet. Today... was the wedding day of Luna 'Hellsing' Schnee and Wolfgang Akhlut, with everyone they know been invited to the wedding tonight. After the priest say 'kiss the bride', they kissed each other, which everyone cheered.

From above the arch of the chruch, Ruby look at Hellsing's wedding and seeing her happy, which made her happy. She look at the sky and smile, because she know... that she will wait until she get back to her time and see Weiss once more after she grown up. After all, she was a grimmoid and she can be patience.

So turn her head to see Hellsing, who just finished dancing with her now husband Wolfgang, look, which she understand that Hellsing want to dance with her. So she appear in the crowd and Wolfgang let them be to dance with each other.

Soon... they dance under the fullmoon... with Hellsing singing as her musicians start playing her famous music, Hijo De La Luna, as she and Ruby dance.

" _Tonte el quo no entienda. Cuenta una leyenda... Que una hembra gitana! Conjuro a la luna... Hasta el amanecer... Llorando pedia... Al llegar el dia, desposar un cale... 'Tendras a tu hombre, piel morena'... Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena... Pero a cambio quiero, el hijo primero... Que le engendres a el... Que quien su hijo inmola, para no estar sola... Poco le iba a querer... Luna quiere ser madre... Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer... Dime luna de plata... Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel... Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! De padre canela, nacio un nino! Blanco como el lomo, de un armino! Con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna! Nino albino de luna! Maldita su estampa, este hijo es de un payo! Y yo no me lo callo! Luna quiere ser madre! Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer! Dime luna de plata! Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel! Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! Gitano al creerse deshonrado! Se fus a su mujer, cuchillo en mano! De quien es el hijo? Me has enganao fijo, y de muerte la hirio! Luego su hizo al monte, con el nino en brazos, y alli le abandono! Luna quiere ser madre! Y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer! Dime luna de plata! Que pentendes hacer, con un nino de piel! Aahh~! Aaahhh~! Hijo de la luna~! Y las noches que haya luna llena... sera porque el nino este de buenas... Y si el nini llora menguara la luna... Para hacerle una cuna... Y si el nini llora menguara la luna! Para hacerle una cuna! Hijo de la luna~!_ "

Then she hunch her back backward as Ruby grab her as she and Hellsing were closed face to face.

Hellsing: "I hope you have a happy life after I died."

Ruby: " _ **I know... thank to you.**_ "

They kissed each other.

 **The End**


End file.
